Otis Shire
Name: Otis Shire Seeming: Beast Kith: Broadback (Draft Horse) Court: Summer Court Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Prudence Vice: Wrath Pronouns: He/Him/His/Himself Description Apparent Age: Late 30s. Height: 6'6" Skin: Tanned (from working outdoors, presumably) Hair Color: Dirty blond Eye Color: Chestnut brown Clothing: Lots of denim and white shirts, or no shirts at all, if he's been working. Tends to wear cheap tees because he has this trick where he flexes and tears the sleeves up. It's quite a hit at social gatherings, especially since his lady-love asks him to do it a lot (so he says). Other than that, he seems to take good care of his clothes, with an oft-polished belt buckle and jeans free of holes or excessive distress. Physical Appearance (Mask): Tall and muscular, with a short neck and a broad frame, thick limbs and big hands. The mane of blond hair that he occasionally ties back in a loose ponytail only adds to the wild look. Physical Appearance (Mien): As mask, but with strong-looking unguligrade legs that end in large, heavy hooves, and a swishing tail to match the hair on his head. Pulling it is not advised. Mantle: A warm summer breeze just barely more comfortable than direct sunlight. Personality: Otis projects the image of being a cool, friendly family man (and uncool in the sense that all the best dads tend to be). He lives with his wife and stepson—people he would really rather keep "all this wyrd-ness, haw haw haw!” away from. Despite that, he'll talk about them a great deal, and even show off pictures of them to close friends, but he makes it clear that they are to be stayed away from. "Bad enough I'm there; imagine how much more likely they'd be to get dragged off by, y'know, Them if a bunch of 'lings just started hangin' 'round the place." Despite that seriousness, he's the type to smile big and smile often, opens doors for people, and won't leave you hanging when you go for a high-five. Watch that you don't get knocked over, though. Known History Otis made himself known to both Freeholds around Spring 2013, and has been relatively chummy with many of their members, if a little (understandably) distant. Having pledged to the Dallas Freehold (convenient, as he comes to Dallas to work in construction for months at a time), he sometimes passively gets involved in local politics, though it doesn't seem to interest him much. As of Winter 2014 he's officially married and seems very dedicated to his new human family. He apparently shared a Keeper with Oriol Wolfe and, despite the fact that this led to some early hostilities, they both seem to be on decent terms. Rumors * He eats oatmeal every morning ironically. * If Otis is in a bad mood, he can crush a man's head in one hand. * He's actually really easy to fluster; just show him dirty pictures or dress immodestly. Never mind that he doesn't have a shirt on half the time. Image Songs * The Glorious Sons - Mama * Toxic Theory - Family Man * Butterscott - Hung Like A Horse OOC Information Player Name: StirCategory:SummerCategory:PCCategory:Dallas